


Tea & Fly

by Seasyndo



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bugs & Insects, Crushes, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, I definitely didn't plan this for A+ usage of the tag, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasyndo/pseuds/Seasyndo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles are classmates which they both definitely have a crush on each other. It only took a dead fly in a cup of tea for them to work their feelings out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea & Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is for yun (hysterekic.tumblr.com/). Thanks to her video project that I wanted to cherik it so badly! I however changed some bits here and there for the plot to be more plausible in this context.

“Erik! This is like the worst place to study ever. There’s no wifi, and this is not even real coffee!”

“They have juices if you like. Besides not having wifi is the point” Erik wondered why he even hanged out with Emma, out of all people. …Oh wait, he does. He has been here for a month and he’s not particularly good at making friends. Emma is seemingly the only person who can put up with him.

“Fine.”

With that, Emma went quiet. Flipping through pages of the textbook while typing notes on her laptop. Erik meanwhile is busy staring at a page he did not quite understand, why is the syllabus so lacking in proper explanation? The constant t _ip tap tip tap_ on Emma’s keyboardand the ambient chatter of surrounding customers are the only sounds to Erik’s ears.

“So have you been seeing anyone lately?”

“Emma we’re supposed to study.”

“Oh come on, a 5 minute break wouldn’t hurt.” Emma tried.

“No, and you know I’m not into girls.”

“Well I’m not trying to hit on you! I’m just wondering…you know, since you’re so lonely most of the time, you can maybe make a few friends?”

Emma sounds seriously concerned.

“Well my only friend is you.” Erik tried.

“Hah thank you for that.”

“You can be a jerk sometimes.”

“You don’t hate it.”

It’s true.

_********** BAM! ***********_

Emma physically jumped to the sound and Erik tried to hide his smirk.  She then glowered at him and he gave her a wide grin.

“Who’s the jerk now?” Emma glared.

There’s fumbling heard at the coffee shop’s door and a brunette walks in. Charles Xavier, son of Brian Xavier, the founder of the institution. Everyone knows Charles, and lucky for everyone Charles is such a friendly fellow that he just hangs out with everyone. He is also openly gay, but that didn’t stop the girls in college hitting on him every day.  Erik knows the reason in their behavior, it’s his blue eyes and his flop of hair that just framed his face so nicely. His bright and witty personality that sure to bring a smile to everyone. And there’s his red luscious lips that even Erik dreamt on planting his lips on it one day, but it could only be a dream.  

Erik wonders why Charles is doing here. The coffee shop they are in isn’t famous for its coffee nor its quality, it’s just a place where students hang out sometimes, usually for homework and studies, since it’s the nearest to college. They have cheap coffee. Charles is never seen here apparently, so why is he here? Charles walked up to the counter and fumbled with his pockets and his bag.

“I’ll be right back” he heard Charles says to the barista, and walked out the door.

Apparently Emma caught him staring.

“You’re into him?”

“Well, he won’t be into me” Erik scoffed as Charles left.

\--------------------------

Charles is late. Oh god he shouldn’t be up researching for his paper for his genetic class and should had went to bed when the clock clearly reads 3:00AM and not two hours later. Now he’s going to be late for class and all he wants right now is a cup of earl grey to help him get through the day.

Having no time to re-route to his favourite coffee shop, Charles settled for the nearest one from college, hoping the tea there would be acceptable. While running up to the door, Charles tripped in his step and he went head first to the door.

_**_********** BAM! ***********  _**_

_Ow._

He went in the coffee shop and spotted Erik Lehnsherr sitting there with Emma Frost. He’s grinning at her, oh both of them make such a great couple, Charles thought. He had a crush on Erik since Erik transferred here a month ago. No matter how other students tried to hit on him or ask him out on a date, Charles finds himself particularly attracted to Erik Lehnsherr. His friends had warned him about Erik being a jerk to everyone he sees, Charles just somehow thinks that there’s a softer side of Erik that’s he’s not willing to open to everyone.

But seeing Erik is always so closed off, even during the classes they share together, Charles had no chance of initialing a conversation as the other students can’t seem leave him alone, besides Erik is most likely straight (although Charles didn't hope so) and Emma is most likely his girlfriend. But that didn’t stop Charles from thinking about him. He now knows which coffee shop Erik and Emma hangs out in, maybe he should come back more often and try bumping into Erik alone? He’s determined to find out whether Erik and Emma are dating.

“A cup of Earl Grey for take away” he said to the barista.

“Will that be all?”

Charles reached into his pockets and find his wallet missing. He then tries to look for it in his bag. The line behind him is getting impatient. Wait did he left it in his car?

“I’m sorry, I’ll be right back” he said as he hurried off.

\--------------------------

"Looks like he forgot his wallet” Emma hinted, packing her bags.

“I see what you’re trying to do” Erik stood up, walked to the counter and put down a $5 bill.

“Give the drink to the chap when he’s back okay?” the Barista nodded.

“C’mon Erik, we need to go or we’ll be late for class, Prof. McCoy will be mad.” Emma said from the door.

\--------------------------

Charles is back at the coffee shop. He noticed that Erik has left. Nevermind about Erik for now, his mistake of leaving his wallet in his car is costing him serious time. Now he’s going to be late for sure.

“Someone already paid for you.”

“Oh?” He took his tea and went straight to class, praying the Prof. McCoy will give him a pass.

\-------------------------- 

 

_\----A week later----_

Charles is back in the same coffee shop. He is already in college when he received a text saying that class has been cancelled for the day, so he thought he would try his luck today. Walking in, he looked around, hoping that Erik will be there. Erik was not in the shop, much to his disappointment. He took a seat close to the door, in hopes of catching Erik if he stops by today.

Charles woke up to the barista settling a brewing cup beside his table. Apparently staying up all night for the past week has taken its toll on him, because he drifted off without noticing.

“Someone paid to deliver this to you” The barista offered as she set it down on his table.

It was earl grey, his favourite tea. However, there’s a corpse of a fly floating on the tea. Charles wonders how the barista didn’t notice it. Oh well, the place isn’t famous for its cleanliness after all.  

Feeling disgusted. He pushed the tea aside.

He then heard a chair moved as someone stood up and leave. Looking up, he saw Erik. Erik must had come in as he was sleeping. Erik has that disappointed (and hurt?) look on his face as he heads for the door.

OH, it was Erik! It was Erik who paid for his drink last week and today! Erik must have been staring at him the whole time and saw that he disgustedly pushed the drink away. Charles took the drink in his hand and rushed out the door.

 

“ _WAIT!_ ” Charles grabbed Erik’s arm.

Erik is clearly startled. “It’s not what you think.” Charles started.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t drink tea from a stranger either.”

“No! You’re not a stranger. The tea is great, it just…” Erik still has that pained look on his face and Charles just wants to wipe it off.

Without thinking much, he drank the tea. He tries to hide his disgust as he feels the fly down his throat with the liquid. When he finished the drink, he involuntarily started coughing.

Erik is obviously caught off guard by the turn of events. His expression has changed from being hurt to being astonished and then concerned.

“Are you okay?” He can feel Erik’s hand on his back now, tapping it as if it would help.

“I- There was a fly in the tea, that’s why I didn’t drink it before”

“Then why did you drink it now?”

“Because um well. I- uh... I have a crush on you, and I didn't want you to think that I hate you.” Charles said sheepishly, waiting for a rejection.

“Well Charles, that makes both of us”

It was Charles’ turn to be surprised. “Wait… what? What about Emm- ”

Whatever Charles wanted to say was silenced by the lips of Erik’s crushing down on his. He kissed back, hungry for the taste. Oh he had dream about this for so long. Erik is not straight may not be as surprising as Erik actually having a crush on him!

Erik pulls back. “Emma is just a friend, which so happens to have a date tonight. Come on, let’s go see a doctor because someone is just stupid enough to gulp down a cup of tea when he clearly knows there’s a fly in it.”

There’s no need for a doctor really. Erik’s lips on his own might had just save him from the taste he had in his mouth. Charles just hopes that his stomach will be strong enough for the tea.


End file.
